


A Melody for the Missing

by rapono



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fear of seclusion, Finally a Lúcio-centered fic, Loneliness, Near Death Experiences, Our musical boi needed his own story, Out of Body Experiences, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono
Summary: Tears rolled down his cheeks, body trembling in fear and shock as the black cloaked man towered above him. With waves of pain and drops of blood dripping out of the several holes in his body, Lúcio told the shotgun-wielding Angel of Death his one wish. His lips trembled, voice weak and shaky."I don't wanna die."





	A Melody for the Missing

**Author's Note:**

> I thought Lúcio finally deserved a fic of his own, about him (because it's near impossible to find a good non-ship one about our boi), so this is an idea that came to me, and the one I settled on. Enjoy! :-)

Laboured breaths came from the internationally acclaimed DJ, as he skated low and slow to cover. His mouth was still sour and eyes still stung from the venom mine he'd noticed only a moment too late, a hand pressed against his bleeding side.  
  
He'd fought talon agents before, and with the help of his teammates, had always beat them with only a few scratches on his hide. But never had he gone against Talon's best. And that wasn't the worst of it.  
  
Lúcio had been separated from his fellow agents.  
  
Once he felt safe hidden behind a pillar, he lifted his hand to check on his wound. Still bleeding. He'd set his sonic amplifier to low volume to avoid detection, but if he didn't want to risk bleeding out, he'd have to amp it up.  
  
So with fearful hesitance, he cranked up the volume.  
  
The effect was almost immediate. The toxics in his throat and lungs cleared up, and torn flesh began to stitch itself back together. Lúcio let out a sigh of relief, only for that breath to be taken away.  
  
A high-powered gunshot rang in his ears, as a hole burned through his cheek. He shrieked in both surprise and pain, as dread poured into his stomach.  
  
He'd been found.  
  
Back against the wall, too afraid to move. His dropped weapon still did its job, and there was no use in silencing it now. They already knew where he was.  
  
Something cold touched his wound.  
  
A black smog was curling around the petrified musician, cool to the touch.  
  
At first, Lúcio paid it no mind, more focused on the sniper who had him in her sights. However, the substance began to thicken and take form, causing a shift in focus a little too late. Shotguns solidified, pressed into the DJ's chest, a cloaked figure wielding them. Brown eyes turned up to gaze at the white mask, begging.  
  
Pain and shrapnel ripped through flesh and blood with a bang. Lúcio crumpled, a scream lost on his lips, as he lay on the dirt before his attacker, barely alive.  
  
Tears rolled down his cheeks, body trembling in fear and shock as the black cloaked man towered above him. With waves of pain and drops of blood dripping out of the several holes in his body, Lúcio told the shotgun-wielding Angel of Death his one wish. His lips trembled, voice weak and shaky.  
  
"I don't want to die."  
  
If the Reaper had reacted to his request, it was hidden by the mask. So he repeated himself, his senses slowly numbing.  
  
"I don't want to die."  
  
And again.  
  
"I don't want to die."  
  
His voice grew fainter with each repeat.  
  
"I don't want to die."  
  
Death crouched down to the level of the dying young man, one who's future was leaking out of him too soon. Intent unknown, they cradled his head with a clawed hand, the other placed lightly on his chest.  
  
"You won't." The gravely voice whispered. "Not today."  
  
Lúcio didn't respond, not quite comforted by the response, or trusting what was meant by that. He felt a pressure build up in his chest, a strange tugging sensation.  
  
"But you will leave the land of the living."  
  
With a violent jerk, Lúcio was yanked upwards and upright, senses numbing and head spinning. He stumbled onto his feet, dazed and confused, then looked down at himself.  
  
His wounds were gone, as if he'd never had them. Reaper had somehow healed him. However, his head was still foggy from whatever had just happened, his vision oddly blurry.  
  
The masked mercenary stood before, above him, Lúcio once again reminded of his short stature. The mask was seemingly facing him, before glancing towards something behind. When Lúcio turned, he shut down. Was that... no... oh no...  
  
His broken body lay on the ground, breathing, just barely. Rejuvenescência played from the amplifier discarded beside him, the song sounding slightly off and distorted.  
  
Reaper had torn his soul from his body.  
  
Mind still cluttered with shock, he turned slowly back towards Reaper, catching a glimpse of the inhuman face behind his mask. The assassin's posture gave away that he knew Lúcio had made the realization.  
  
But his body still lived, he wasn't a dead man yet.  
  
So breaking was he assumed was eye contant to glance at his soulless body, Lúcio bolted for himself, desperately trying to re-enter it. Ghastly fingers almost touched familiar flesh, when a strong tug pulled him back, followed by the sensation of claws wrapping around him. He tried to reach for himself again, but this time there was a pull, and he got farther away.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?"  
  
The voice was more bone-chilling, more inhuman, but without a doubt, Reaper. Lúcio looked back at him once again.  
  
This time, he could see eyes. For a split second, many, everywhere, covering the body of the mercenary, before leaving only two. Bright crimson rings gazed into him through the eyes of the mask. And yet, the gaze was not on the DJ's ethereal eyes, but his chest.  
  
Talons were inside his chest, wrapped around some sort of flickering orb right where his heart would be. At first, Lúcio was confused, until a piece of knowledge he'd never had before entered his mind.  
  
That orb. That was his soul, him. The hands he was trying to fight his assailants with, no, this whole "body" he had, was merely a projection. Something to ground him.  
  
A shudder ran through him as metal claws tightened their grip around his very being. Lúcio tried to pull away, but to no avail.  
  
"L-let go!"  
  
Panic slowly setting in, his gaze locked with the red eyes behind the mask. The Reaper laughed at his struggle, the sound more unsettling than he remembered.  
  
"Now where would be the fun in that?"  
  
Reports on the mercenary started to come back to him, his hope in surviving continuing to dwindle as he slowly realized how dire his situation really was. Reaper, well, really did _reap_ souls, or to put it simply, he consumed them.  
  
His very being was going to be devoured.  
  
"No! Oh please no! Don't eat me!"  
  
Another laugh. The cloaked assassin seemed to relish in the DJ'S terror.  
  
"Eat you? No, not yet ay least. That would spoil the fun."  
  
And that's when he heard someone call his name. Lena.  
  
The calvary was here.  
  
"Lena, help me!" He screamed, immediately realizing she wouldn't be able to hear him. Despite this, the hope he had lost began to surge.  
  
Reaper growled in frustration, and quickly began to leave the scene, and to Lúcio's horror, taking the young Brazilian's soul with him.  
  
"No, w-wait! My body!" He reached out futilely, respiration kicking in. "Don't take me away from my body!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Talons squeezed his soul, and he felt an immense crushing sensation, before everything went black. As if his consciousness had simply been squished out of him. It felt like getting a concussion, but on every inch of his body.  
  
This was it.  
  
At least the last thing he'd seen was Lena checking on his wounds.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned to make this a multi-chaptered fic, but as of now, I'm lacking motivation to do so. If this gets alot of kudos and (especially) comments, that'll encourage me to do more.
> 
> In the meantime, if you have any critiques or suggestions, feel free to let me know. Thank you for reading!
> 
>  **EDIT:** I plan to continue this or [tba] after I finish _Pretend I'm Still Here_ (not including any possible continuations of that story). Until then, this is essentially a teaser.


End file.
